Veronica Cartwright
|birthplace = Bristol, England, U.K. |family = Angela Cartwright Richard Gates Stanley Goldstein Richard Compton Dakota Compton Steve Gullion Jesse Gullion Rebecca Gullion |yearsactive = 1958-present }} Veronica A. Cartwright is an English-born American actress well known for her roles in the sci-fi films Invasion of the Body Snatchers and Alien, both released in the late-1970s, along with the former's remake The Invasion in 2007. Biography Cartwright was born in Bristol, England, U.K., on April 20, 1949, but the family emigrated to the U.S. shortly after the birth of her younger sister, fellow actress Angela Cartwright. As a result, Cartwright spent most of her childhood growing up in Los Angeles, California. She began her acting career in 1958, while she was still a child, with a role in In Love and War. Among her earliest appearances was a role in the TV series Leave It to Beaver as Violet Rutherford, and an episode each of One Step Beyond and The Twilight Zone. In 1963, Cartwright guest-starred twice in NBC's medical drama, The Eleventh Hour. She also appeared in the films The Children's Hour and The Birds. She was cast as Jemima Boone in the first two seasons of NBC's action-adventure series Daniel Boone. Cartwright also won a regional Emmy Award for her role in the 1964 made-for-TV movie Tell Me Not in Mournful Numbers. Cartwright's career slowed during the late-1960s, but in the late-1970s, she achieved two of her biggest successes with Invasion of the Body Snatchers and Alien. Her performance in the latter film earned her a Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actress. Other film roles include Spencer's Mountain, Inserts, Goin' South, The Right Stuff, Flight of the Navigator, The Witches of Eastwick, Money Talks, Scary Movie 2, Kinsey, and Straight-Jacket. Cartwright also guest-starred in series like The Mod Squad, Miami Vice, Baywatch, L.A. Law, ER, The X-Files, Chicago Hope, Will & Grace, Touched by an Angel, Judging Amy, Six Feet Under, The Closer, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Criminal Minds. Cartwright received three Emmy Award nominations, one for her work in ER in 1997, and two for her work on The X-Files in 1998 and 1999. She also starred in the made-for-TV film Inside the Osmonds. On Criminal Minds Cartwright portrayed institutionalized serial killer Flora Martin in the Season Eleven episode "The Bond". Filmography *Mommy, I Didn't Do It (2017) - Judge Tannin *The Loud House (2016) - Sue (voice) *Criminal Minds - "The Bond" (2016) TV episode - Flora Martin *CSI: Cyber (2015) - Renetta Wilkerson *Fallout 4 (2015) - Trashcan Carla/Doc Anderson/Principal Hudson (voice) *The Dark Below (2015) - Unknown Character *Bosch - 4 episodes (2015) - Irene Saxon *Alien: Isolation (2014) - Lambert (voice) *The Town That Dreaded Sundown (2014) - Lillian *Resurrection - 5 episodes (2014) - Helen Edgerton *Non-Stop (2013) - Rose *The Odd Way Home (2013) - Francine *Patience (2013) - Irene *Grey's Anatomy - 2 episodes (2013) - Lydia Ashford *The Misadventures of the Dunderheads (2012) - Margaret *Revenge - 2 episodes (2012) - Judge Elizabeth Blackwell *The Yellow Wallpaper (2012) - Catherine Sayer *InSight (2011) - Patricia *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010) - Ms. Dominic (voice) *Memphis Beat (2010) - Miranda *Drop Dead Diva (2010) - Marian Porter *Neowolf (2010) - Mrs. Belakov *Eastwick - 11 episodes (2009) - Bun Waverly *Call of the Wild (2009) - Sheriff Taylor *October Road (2007) - Lynn Farmer *The Invasion (2007) - Wendy Lenk *The Nine - 3 episodes (2006-2007) - Barbara Dalton *Mommy's House (2007) - Mommy *7th Heaven (2006) - Ms. Fitzhenry *Invasion - 5 episodes (2005-2006) - Valerie Shenkman *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Diane Chase *Cold Case (2006) - Mary Ryan *Boston Legal (2006) - Judge Peggy Zeder *Nip/Tuck (2005) - Mother Mary Claire *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2005) - Virginia Kennison *The Closer (2005) - Vera Mathers *Barry Dingle (2005) - Eleanor Dingle *Six Feet Under - 3 episodes (2004-2005) - Peg Kimmel *Without a Trace - 2 episodes (2003-2005) - Susan/Mrs. Beckworth *Dr. Vegas (2004) - Evelyn *Kinsey (2004) - Sara Kinsey *Straight-Jacket (2004) - Jerry Albrecht *Twisted (2004) - Landlady (uncredited) *Just Married (2003) - Pussy McNerney (uncredited) *Judging Amy (2002) - Dorothea Mitchell *Mackenheim (2002) - Eleanor *Family Law (2002) - Norma Benson *Touched by an Angel (2001) - Shirlee Gibbons *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Mother *Critic's Choice (2001) - Watkins *Inside the Osmonds (2001) - Olive Osmond *In the Bedroom (2001) - Minister on Television *Will & Grace (1999) - Judith McFarland *Chicago Hope (1999) - Karen Flanders *Trash (1999) - Principal Evans *The Last Man on Planet Earth (1999) - Director Elizabeth Riggs *The X-Files - 4 episodes (1998-1999) - Cassandra Spender *A Slipping-Down Life (1999) - Mrs. Casey *My Engagement Party (1998) - Sarah Salsburg *The Rat Pack (1998) - Rocky Cooper *George & Leo - 2 episodes (1997-1998) - Anna *Sparkler (1997) - Dottie Delgato *Money Talks (1997) - Connie Cipriani *Boston Common (1997) - Betty *ER - 2 episodes (1997) - Norma Houston *Quicksilver Highway (1997) - Myra *Shoot the Moon (1996) - Mrs. Thomas *Sliders (1996) - The Flame (voice) *The Lottery (1996) - Maggie Dunbar *American Gothic (1996) - Angela *My Brother's Keeper (1995) - Pat *Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995) - Octavia Tarrant *Two Over Easy (1994) - Molly *Dead Air (1994) - The Caller *On Hope (1994) - Woman in Grocery *Speed (1994) - Bag Lady (uncredited) *Mirror, Mirror 2: Raven Dance (1994) - Sister Aja *Triumph Over Disaster: The Hurricane Andrew Story (1993) - Carla Hulin *It's Nothing Personal (1993) - Barbara *Lincoln and the War Within (1992) - Unknown Character *Man Trouble (1992) - Helen Dextra *L.A. Law - 9 episodes (1989-1992) - Assistant District Attorney Margaret Flanagan *Dead in the Water (1991) - Victoria Haines *Walking the Dog (1991) - Unknown Character *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1991) - Caroline Morris *Hitler's Daughter (1990) - Patricia Benedict *False Identity (1990) - Vera Errickson *A Son's Promise (1990) - Dorothy Donaldson *Valentino Returns (1989) - Patricia Gibbs *Panic at Malibu Pier (1989) - Mrs. Harris (uncredited) *Desperate for Love (1989) - Betty Petrie *Tanner '88 - 10 episodes (1988) - Molly Hark *The Witches of Eastwick (1987) - Felicia Alden *Miami Vice (1987) - Society Dame *Wisdom (1987) - Samantha Wisdom *Intimate Encounters (1986) - Emily *Flight of the Navigator (1986) - Helen Freeman *My Man Adam (1985) - Elaine Swit *Robert Kennedy and His Times (1985) - Ethel Skakel Kennedy *The New Leave It to Beaver (1985) - Violet Rutherford *The Right Stuff (1983) - Betty Grissom *Nightmares (1983) - Claire Houston *Prime Suspect (1982) - Janice Staplin *The Big Black Pill (1981) - Sister Theresa *Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones (1980) - Marceline Jones *Alien (1979) - Lambert *The Kid from Not-So-Big (1978) - Corinne *Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978) - Nancy Bellicec *Goin' South (1978) - Hermine, Moon's Old Gang *Serpico (1976) - Lucy *Bernice Bobs Her Hair (1976) - Marjorie *Inserts (1975) - Harlene *Here We Go Again (1973) - Nancy *My Three Sons (1970) - Ruth Fletcher *Then Came Bronson (1970) - Petey Traine *The Bold Ones: The Lawyers (1970) - Mary Gaffney *Death Valley Days (1970) - Carrie Dalton *Mod Squad (1969) - Gail Whitney *Dragnet 1967 (1969) - Melissa Stevens *Family Affair (1969) - Jo-Ann *The Name of the Game (1968) - Nancy Robins *Mannix (1968) - Mrs. Goldberg (uncredited) *Daniel Boone - 37 episodes (1964-1966) - Jemima Boone *Who Has Seen the Wind? (1965) - Kiri Radek *Dr. Kildare (1965) - Nancy Hiller *Tell Me Not in Mournful Numbers (1964) - Unknown Character *One Man's Way (1964) - Mary *The Eleventh Hour - 2 episodes (1963) - Jan Ellendale/Jane Cameron *Spencer's Mountain (1963) - Becky Spencer (uncredited) *Leave It to Beaver - 4 episodes (1959-1963) - Violet Rutherford/Peggy MacIntosh *The Birds (1963) - Cathy Brenner *The Dick Powell Theatre (1963) - Unknown Character *The Twilight Zone (1962) - Anne Rogers *The Bob Hope Show (1962) - Unknown Character *Route 66 (1962) - Miriam Moore *Make Room for Daddy - 2 episodes (1959-1961) - Veronica/Girl in Play *The Children's Hour (1961) - Rosalie Wells *Alfred Hitchcock Presents - 2 episodes (1960-1961) - Judy Davidson/Viola Wellington *The Betty Hutton Show (1960) - Fake Foster Child (uncredited) *One Step Beyond (1960) - Gillian *Zane Grey Theater (1959) - Sarah Butler *In Love and War (1958) - Allie O'Neill (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses